A Hunter's Tale - Feron
by xXCShepardXx
Summary: Here is the tale of a Hunter and his Ghost. Follow along with them through their trials as they fight to become the best, and strive to defeat their enemies. Rated M due to graphic content in the upcoming chapters. Like my story? Follow, fave and review! It lets me know I'm doing great, and motivates me to keep updating!
1. The Beginning

It is said that to be reborn in the light, one must die a very terrible death. It is how the Traveler destined it for each Guardian, it is in the Lore, written, scripted and worshiped. In its dying breath, the Traveler created what we call 'Ghosts', small mechanical beings that serve as scouts, mechanics, Librarians. They guide their chosen Guardian companions in their quests to reclaim our solar system from those who dare to try and take it. They search the ancient dead, seeking those who can wield the light as a weapon, those with nothing left to give.

A small light in an immense amount of darkness beaconed to any who would listen, calling out, searching for one that would take to arms. One to fight the darkness with the light. Its shell would twist self-consciously as it scanned face after face, or rather, skull after skull, finding none that suited his need. 'There is no light.' It would think to itself, bobbing slowly away from the mass grave. Perhaps.. another day. It was so hard to find the correct one, he had listened to many of stories, researched many article logs. Some Ghosts took years to find theirs, and he knew he was not the only one.


	2. Finding Feron

_**Three Months Later...**_

The sun peeked up over the mountains in such a beautiful way, causing the puddles from the recent rain to shimmer in delight. It was hard to find beauty in this world now, but when it was found, it was so hard to look away. Pax floated idly for some time, just watching as the sun rose, as the wind shimmered across the grasses, tossing dead leaves across the ground. His single eye scanned the horizon, searching for anything that looked like a promising find.

There! A downed ship? His shell spun in anticipation as he quickly glided in its direction. There was no smoke, no fire... this.. ship was ancient.. something used in the old war. He quickly searched his data, stumbling around for the name whilst his eye darted over the rubble. A jet! A flying war machine used to fire missiles, and other metal projectiles while maneuvering at a quick speed! It was a magnificent sight to behold, though broken and battered, and seemingly scorched from the inside out, it still looked menacing. The green paint chipped from the front, but one could still make out the 'shark' teeth painted along each side of the nose.

"Marvelous." Pax would utter as he hovered closer, his single eye peering through the glass, finding the broken corpse of the pilot. A helmet still clung to the skull, whilst the Jumpsuit hung from a dried out set of bones. Quickly the Ghost tapped into the machines equipment, finding that most of the interior was non-functioning, however if he could just get the glass to open...

 _'THWAP... Hissssssss'_

The sound startled the poor ghost, his shell tucking close to his eye as he cowered back from the hissing glass as it rose on its hydraulics. As soon as the sound started, it had stopped, and carefully, he eased his way up, finding himself face to face with the dead human, or what he figured was a human from its body structure. He stared for the longest time, so much, that the sun had shifted from one side of the ship, to the other, the glare glinting menacingly from the glass before the Ghost finally allowed his laser to pass over the deceased being. There was a moment of sheer panic, the Ghost trembled, and checked over his work, not just once, but twice. He had to be sure, was this.. was this his Guardian? Preparations were to be made, a full body revival was in store, this.. would take some time..


	3. Revival

_**Two Weeks, Four Days Later...**_

"Eyes up Guardian.." The words were mere whispers in his aching head. His hands flew to his temples, rubbing them as his head pounded. Carefully his eyes would open, a hand moving to shield them from the sun as he turned his attention to the being that spoke. A small star shaped robot hung before his face, its single eye blinking at him in awe.

"Guardian..?" It would call again, but the Human ceased, convulsing in the seat to the point of his helmet falling from his head and landing heavily in his lap. The memories. The falling. Impact. The burning. He shrieked inside the cockpit, writhing as if he were reliving it all over again until he sat, panting from exhaustion. Tears rolled down each cheek, and a gloved hand moved to quickly and angrily wipe them away. The Memories were faded, rusty if you will, he could not piece them all together, but the newest ones were those that were implanted by the Ghost. Guardian, Forged from Light to destroy the Dark, a second chance at life. When blue orbs opened again, they were more understanding as they gazed upon the small bot, His Ghost, his guide.

They sat in silence for the remainder of the night, neither wanting to speak, not out of spite, but out of lack of what to say. Alas, the new found Guardian would shift, inspecting the armor he had been fitted with. It was not the best, but it was all the Ghost could manage this far from the Tower. In his lap lay his helmet, the old pilot helmet crafted anew with his aviator goggled melded to the front. ingenious if you asked him, he wondered why the military never created such a thing. Orbs would turn to the Ghost, mind mulling over thoughts before words finally formed, his first since his death.

"How do we get home." They were quiet, unsure and shaky words as the new found Guardian pulled the helmet over his head, the seal hissing lightly as it melded with the rest of his armor.

"I will guide you, Hunter, Guardian of light, what should I call you?"

"Feron." He would respond immediately, that was his name, but it was all he could remember of it. "And what of you Ghost? Do you have a name?"

"Pax." He replied immediately, its shell spinning contently. "Very well, Feron. If you would, please follow me. We must get you to the Last City. From there, we can commit you into the Vanguard." The Ghost would quickly vacate the ships cockpit, hovering eagerly while awaiting his newfound Guardian. Together, they would endure so much, but at least it would be in the company of one another.

 _To be continued..._


	4. Questions

"You called me Hunter, what does that mean Pax?"

There were many questions asked once the Hunter found his legs again, and the two set off to begin their journey home. Some were odd, and had no answer, but many of them were relevant, and the Ghost felt good about the answers he gave. There was no hesitance, or irritation on the others voice, maybe a bit of sarcasm, but it helped to lighten the mood around the group.

"It is what you are, Guardian. As I reconstructed you, your body being reforged in the light, this is the part that grasped. You are a being of stealth, are you not?" Pax would turn, bobbing in the new Hunter's face for a split second while his shell spun in amusement. "It is said Hunters blaze their own trails, and write their own laws. So it is up to you how you wish to reclaim this world." His single eye would turn back out to the broken world around them.

Buildings that looked aged by thousands of years hardly stood anymore, the foliage doing its best to reclaim what was once its, but it could do only so much to man made metals coated in rust. Several cars lay barren and stripped along the road the traveled, and Feron peered into them nervously, finding pieces of skeletons strewn about. A moment of disgust settled over the Guardian as he quickly glanced away, jogging lightly to catch up to the rambling Ghost.

"I mean I guess, I've only been alive for.. uhm I think a few days now." Alive again, but it didn't matter in the context. Pax had mentioned he should try not to remember too much of his past, but it ate at him in his dreams, made his head hurt. His hand often traveled up, trying to massage his temples, however his helmet prevented it. They had been on the road for four days now, and covered a grand distance, but they had found nothing suitable for a lasting shelter, nor anything usable for a weapon. "Anyways, how much further is this Last City you keep talking about? I mean, I dont even have any weapons, and if half the things you tell me are truly lurking around out there, how am I suppose to defend myself? I can't just run away."

"Of course you can!" The Ghost replied with a light humor to his tone. "You just pick up your knees and push forward, simple as that." Pax would pause, turning back to his companion, the bottom piece of his shell pulling up in a grin.

"That's not what I mean." Feron would huff in distress, "I can't out run a bullet. I need to be able to return fire." He would glare through his helm at the floating bot, trying to determine what he was getting at.

"Put out your hand, then." The Ghost would reply in a matter of fact tone.

Feron quickly obliged obviously curious as to why his Ghost insisted on running him around in these silly circles. It took a few seconds, but a mesh like object formed there in his palm, eventually taking the form and shape of a military issued Beretta M9 sidearm with massive modifications to it. His hand would close around it, turning it in his hand, remembering it only faintly.

"It was the best I could do, most of it had succumbed to the fire, but I was able to make some.. modifications. There is only one clip, so use it well." The Ghost would fidget nervously as he watched his Guardian inspect his new weapon.

"Why didn't you give this to me sooner?"

"Because you did not _ask_."

The Hunter let his head fall back in what seemed to be a mixture of anguish and anger before slowly it would come back, a sarcastic laugh rolling through the speaker in his helm. "Because I did not ask? What if we had been ambushed? All of your work would have been for nothing, for I surly would have died all over again."

It was the Ghost's turn to laugh, the sound not as pleasing as a Human's but it was noticeably a laugh and that is what mattered. "And I would have revived you, again. Sorry to say, Feron, but you're stuck with me now." Pax's single eye would gleam as he snickered and bobbed away once more.

As if he were a teenage youngster all over, a groan would leave the Hunter before he holstered the weapon in its according slot and trailed along after the Ghost. Here was to beginnings, the good.. and the irritable.

"Are we there yet."

"No.. Guardian."


	5. The Mountains

Another week had passed since the ghost had given the Hunter his first weapon, and since then they still had little to offer other then the ground they had covered. Pax continued to answer the questions he was peppered with, doing his best to fill his new Guardian in on the dangers that often made themselves present to the two. The different races, and classes of each enemy, how they fought, and where they were to be hit for a quick and easy kill.

"So, here on Earth its mostly Fallen?" Feron yawned boredly, picking up a piece of steel and admiring it for a moment, considering his options with it before shoving it into his pack. Could be of use later.

"Mostly, though I've heard scouts report Hive in some areas. I've not seen any in some time, but you can never be too careful." Pax would respond, eying his guardian as it watched him pick up the piece of steel. "And what do you plan to do with that?"

Feron paused while rummaging in his pack, glancing up at his ghost before closing it and re-shouldering it. "Oh.. well." He started, his shoulders eventully turning up in a massive shrug. "I dunno, I just saw it and figured it could be of some use to me later. Why do you care so much?" He'd then push on, as if avoiding the question, for in truth something had told him to take the steel, for steel can be molded and shaped, turned into something else then what it started from.

"Fine fine, come on, we've got a lot of ground to cover." The ghost would grumble, picking up on the Hunter's reluctance to talk about it. "It will be night soon, look for something we can use as cover until dawn."

"Right-o dad." He would grumble sarcastically with a grin, turning his head to let his visor scan the horizon in the dying light. There weren't many buildings in this part of.. well wherever they were. It was at the crest of a mountain range. Pax said, that beyond it lay the Last City. Feron spotted the Traveler a few days back, the first time he'd seen it. The anticipation of getting to the Tower was nearly overbearing. The need to be near others like himself. He did not want to stop and rest at night, he wanted to continue forward save time for his sanity.

"You very well know I am not your father, Hunter." Pax would growl lowly as he hummed near an open cave. "We will rest here. You may not like it, but as a Guardian, you must always be prepared for the worst. Which means. Resting." His eye would fold down under the top half of his shell, depicting a glare before he swung inside the cave, inspecting it further before popping back outside. "Well? Come on then."

A sigh left Feron, but alas he obliged as he ducked into the cave. It was shallow, hardly fit for anyone larger then himself, which, thankfully Pax was about the size of his hand. It didn't take much for him to get settled, for he simply propped himself in the cave, leaning back against the wall and glaring longingly outside. The need to be on the move was strong, but not as strong as the sleep that soon over came him. Tomorrow they would crest the mountain, and alas he would gaze upon The Last City.


	6. Nightmares

Nightmares had always been a waking horror for the new Guardian. Ever since the first night of his new life they had plagued him. He could never remember much from them, but he believed that they were his past. Memories from the life he lived prior to his death, but they were.. foggy, and most of them shifted into some dark twisted images from his imagination. Which left little to no information for the Guardian to pick up from other then they terrified the hell out of him.

Tonight another set plagued him, and he would shift uncomfortably within the cave as the images played over his sleeping eyes. Beneath the armor, his flesh was pale, clammy, and his breaths were quick and fearful. Beneath his helm, eyes flickered beneath closed lids, pained breaths leaving him as he was tormented with the dream.

Beneath the closed lids revealed what the dream contained. They were at war, with what, he did not know, he only knew that he was to fight for the sake of this world. To prevent.. something from taking it over. Alien invasion came to mind as he pushed the steering forward within the cockpit of his jet fighter. He was in a formation with his fellow squad, each chatting over the coms, prepping for engagement of the enemy. He could feel the sweat drip from his brow beneath the flight suit helmet as he called himself in to the leading commander.

"Sargent First Class Feron, Detachment of the 163rd ready to engage the enemy." He'd call, his voice calm, when the outside was sweating bullets. Alas the final pilot called himself in, and the formation jettisoned forward into the unknown.

His mind flashed forward. He was the last one left. He'd watched his entire crew fall to the enemy. Panicked he preformed a stunt barrel roll to evade incoming fire from both ground troops and air fighters. "SFC Feron requesting immediate support. Repeat, requesting immediate support!" But nothing came back, no one was there to return his calls for help. In his haste to try and save himself, he did not see the missile that had locked itself onto him, and within seconds the whole Jet shook with an explosion. "Mayday! Mayday! I've been hit! Cannot maintain elevation, I'm going down! I repeat, going down!" Those would be his last words as the Jet's engines sputtered.

It was not the fall that killed him, for he was relatively close to the ground when the missile hit, though as his Jet slammed into the Earth along its belly, the fuel tanks ruptured, spewing flammable liquid from the gash, which then in turn ran forward into the cockpit where an unconscious Feron sat. The fluid soaked the bottom of his boots, crawling its way up his legs just as the engines sputtered, trying once more to live.

Fire. That was all he remembered was fire, it was all he could see, the pain, shooting up his legs as the fire ate its way through his clothing to his flesh. His screams filled the cockpit as he writhed, gloves hands trying to put out the flames, but to no avail, as there was too much fuel, and the smoke billowed angrily inside. He'd never forget that scent, the smell of his own burning flesh. He gagged, and he screamed, but he was lost. The fire consumed his life before the internal exhaust system sputtered to life, clearing out the flames before they could reach any further then his torso.


	7. The Climb

His screams still echoed the cave as he jolted awake, his Ghost hovering just before him with a worried expression on its little features. The Hunter panted, still feeling the heat of the flames rolling off him in waves. His entire form was drenched in sweat, and before long, the unbearable heat gave way to a shivering cold.

His helm turned toward the entrance of the cave, obviously trying to avoid conversation with Pax as he watched the sun slip over the hills they'd traveled the day prior. His mind racing over the bits and pieces that he remembered from the dream. He tried to put together whether it had been twisted in his imagination, or had it actually happened, and no one could answer that but himself.

"Are you alright?" Pax would finally ask, nudging his Guardian's shoulder pad nervously.

"I'm fine. Just another Nightmare." Feron responded coldly before shaking his head. "Sorry, I just... I don't want to talk about it right now." He quickly added before standing, a hand placed on the overhanging side of the cave while he peered out, searching for anything deemed threatening before stepping out into the fresh air. He could tell he badly needed a shower, the stench of his body often made itself known with sudden movements, and he would turn his lip up in a sneer before his gaze traveled back to Pax.

"Lets go, Pax. We're almost there." He responded with a light tone, trying to push the nightmare aside as he pulled his Hand Cannon out, prepared for anything as they made their way up the side of the mountains.

The journey was rough, as the mountains were unforgiving. Several times Feron had just about lost his footing, but he was easily able to recover. It took a good half the day just to crest the mountain that stood between him and the Last City, and as the sun reached its highest point, so had the Guardian and his Ghost. Hazel eyes took in the sight of the city, located just under the massive planet like being he knew was the Traveler. Anything beyond its protective shields was destroyed, burnt and broken, rotting away, while inside the shields a city flourished. There were no lights to see, as it was day, but he was sure that had it been night, it would have glowed with its beauty.

"So this is the Last City?" Feron would ask, his eyes never leaving the structures that gleamed in the distance.

"Yes. Beautiful, is it not?" Pax would respond, turning his single eye to the Hunter before slowly turning back. "We should get moving. Daylight is wasting, and we need to reach the city before night falls. We're going into Fallen Territory, so be prepared, Guardian."

"Of course. Lets go."


	8. The Wall

Mountains, how he was growing to hate them. The way down did not take as long as it had for them to reach its summit, but he still had to keep himself from falling, sliding, and tripping up on the dying shrubs that often found themselves in his foot path. The sun had moved a mere quarter in the sky as they touched down to the semi-flat bottom.

"We're never going to make it to the city before dark. Do you even see how far away that is? I do not have the stamina built up to sprint away like some athlete from the past." Feron would grumble lowly, pulling up his pistol and checking the magazine before aiming its barrel forward. "We'll have to spend another night somewhere at this rate."

The two continued to walk on, toward the destroyed buildings that lay just outside the Last City. Pax was unusually quiet, and it unnerved the Hunter, putting him on edge until alas he spoke.

"Hold on, I've got something on my sensors. Its moving quickly, too fast to be walking. Get behind something, I do not know if they are friendly."

With that his Ghost disappeared, straight up gone. Feron panicked as he ducked behind something, feeling deserted once again, bringing the feelings of last nights nightmare to life. Being alone in a time of need. Teeth gritted as he grasped the pistol tight, ready to take the fight to the death if it was required.

"Hostile, a single Fallen on a Pike. We can use the pike if you refrain from shooting it too many times." Pax suddenly chimed in, nearly scaring the hell out of Feron. "He's scouting ahead of his group, alone. This is your chance, Hunter."

After the initial fear caused by the sudden approaching Ghost, he shook his head, clearing it as he readied for the battle. What Pax failed to mention, is that a Pike contained firepower, and for good reason, as the Hunter likely would have shied away from this task had he known.

"Get ready."

The engine grew louder, a small radar in the bottom of the Hunters helm pinged with the incoming enemy, and as it grew closer, he peered around the corner, leaning his body to take aim. It had been so long since he had wielded a weapon, but his aim struck true, or at least hit its mark. As the Dreg shrieked, falling back with the impact as the pike skittered forward without a pilot. Quickly Feron rushed forward, he needed to finish the Dreg off before it gave up his motives. The barrel was aimed at its head, and slowly the trigger was squeezed, as if the Hunter was having second thoughts. This.. this would be the first life he would claim in this new life, but his mind shifted to the Traveler. This, this was for it.

The shot echoed between the buildings, and without a second thought, his hand dove into the pockets of the creature, pulling out what appeared to be some shimmering rocks, a long with a few more clips of ammo. "Good, wont have to worry about running out now." He'd respond, before inspecting the rocks he'd found. "Pax, what are these?"

The Ghost would carefully emerge from the shadows before running his laser over the rocks. "Glimmer, it is a form of currency now, highly valued and used for just about everything. I do suggest you hold onto them."

Feron nodded, calmly putting the rocks into his pack before turning to the Pike. "Well, this should shave some time off. Do you think we'll make it?" He called, as he lifted his leg to mount the Pike, sitting in the still warm seat and inspecting the controls. It was not much different then a motorcycle if you thought about it, but Feron had a clueless moment as he searched around for the ignition. "I.. uh.. Don't read Fallen. Which button makes it start." He'd call to Pax who quickly moved over his Guardian's shoulder.

"Hmm, sloppy hand writing they have, makes things so hard to read." Pax would grumble as he searched as well. "Aha! This one here, the blue one."

"Thanks Pax." Feron would say as his finger jabbed the button, and the engine sputtered to life.

"Not a problem. Setting a point forward, simply head toward it, doesn't matter the route you take, however.. just try not to run into anymore fallen. I'd like to get you to the tower in once piece."

"Uh.. right ok." Feron would mutter as he stumbled over the controls of the Pike. It stalled a few times before he was finally able to understand how it functioned. Thankfully it wasn't that complicated, and soon enough he was pressing forward.

The point showed clearly on his Visor screen, and he was thankful for it as he dodged between, around and over the rubble in his path. It was pretty straight forward, and thankfully this thing had a boost that lasted a good while to get him out of any sticky situations he may have found himself in. Alas he broke the ring of dead buildings, until just before him loomed a massive wall. "What's with the wall, how am I to get over that." He'd call to Pax, who'd taken to the Hunters pack to prevent being left behind.

The Ghost would peek out of the pack, shifting slightly. "There are four main gates on each side of the city, follow the point to the South and look for a massive gate. It will be well guarded, but they are friendly, to us at least." He'd say before tucking himself back into the pack as the Hunter swung the Pike sharp and headed for the new point he'd been given.


	9. The Gate

**A.N.**

 **I realize the chapters are short, but I'm working through this when I have free time, and to prevent me from forgetting to post a Chapter, I just cut it off whenever a new area/day is entered. May merge it later.**

As they neared the gate, a massive spot light shot to their direction, trailing them until the pike skidded to a halt. Pax slowly emerged from the pack, peering nervously over his Guardian's shoulder to see why he had stopped. Guards, other Guardians, and humans from each faction stood, weapons drawn in their direction.

"Uhm. I thought you said they were friendly." Feron grumbled slightly, before slowly dismounting the Pike and lifting his hands to signal he was no threat.

"You must forget that you're on an enemy Pike, and it does have some firepower to it." Pax would respond, slowly coming out from behind his Guardian so that he could be viewed. "I suggest you follow orders until we're past the gate."

"You there!" A voice shouted as a light was poured into Feron's face. "Step forward, slowly. Keep your hands raised." The words were a growl, as if uncertain and wary of the being before them. It was rare for someone to come from beyond, usually only..

"A Guardian? Is that a Ghost?" Another voice called, stepping further forward from the rest and moving their arms over their comrades weapons. "Lower Weapons, step forward Guardian of light."

Feron was stunned to silence at the sudden change of attitude, and as the other stepped forward, he couldn't help but nearly trip over his feet. Her skin was.. blue, almost purple, and her eyes glowed a delicate blue hue. 'Awoken..' his memory hissed to him. The beauty in this race was.. stunning. He stumbled over what to say, and thankfully Pax was there to fill in for his stupidity.

"Yes, this is my Guardian. We need to get to the Tower, can you assist?" His shell shifted nervously, eye darting from his Guardian, to the Awoken while he awaited her answer.

"Of course!" The Awoken would shift her gaze to the Guardian, who foolishly still had his hands above his head. "Relax Guardian. You're home now. Do you have a name?"

The frazzled hunter slowly lowered his hands, but rather then back to his sides, they moved to his helm, so that it could be removed. It hissed lowly as the oxygen within was released into the open air. He cradled it at his side as he ran a hand through his greasy hair. "Uhm, yeah. Feron." He offered a smile as he stepped forward, the lights now focused on the surroundings rather then him. "As much as I'd like to head straight to the tower, I'd actually like to get cleaned up. I haven't.. there aren't any showers out there so, yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, feeling a fool as his hazel gaze turned back to the woman.

"Yes yes, of course Feron. I can take you to a social area where you can get cleaned up. They'll even polish up your armor for you. Guardians are well treated in the city." She'd offer him a smile before waving him toward the gate's entrance. "Come lets not wait for some trouble to arise. My name is Xawin, by the way."

"Erm.. Thanks, Xawin. I'd really appreciate that." He'd respond as he trailed behind her, gaze moving to Pax who shifted his shell in a way to make it look as though he shrugged his 'shoulders'. This was new, for both of them.


	10. The City

The gates closed heavily behind them as they walked down one of the many paths of the city. It literally buzzed with life as people scurried to and from one place to another. Feron and Pax nearly got separated from Xawin on plenty of occasions, but they were always easily able to catch back up. Feron felt miserable as he walked, even though many of the sights were new and exciting, this was not where he wished to truly be. Any time the Awoken would turn her gaze to Feron, he'd fake a smile, and pretend to be admiring something else. Pax took notice, but remained silent as they made their way to the heart of the city.

"The building is just ahead. You can get cleaned up, but try not to take too much time. Shuttles to the tower will cease operation soon." Xawin would smile as she pointed to the large building ahead. "I will remain in the lobby, speak to me when you're finished."

"Thank you again, Xawin. I won't be long." Feron would respond as they finally entered the building. He'd step toward the counter, where an young human woman stood. "I'd like to get a shower please." He'd smile, trying to be a charmer, which of course didn't work out in his favor. The woman rolled her eyes, obviously getting this treatment every day before jabbing her thumb toward the males room. "Thanks."

Upon entering the isolated room Feron cast Pax a glance, and the ghost would blink silently before understanding what the Hunter wished. "Right right, I'll remain here, let them know they can collect your armor and get it cleaned up while you wash up. The note here says it can take up to fifteen to twenty minutes for armor to be cleaned, so don't rush yourself in there, or you'll wind up waiting without anything to change into." The Ghost would snicker, watching the Hunter's face for his reaction.

"Oh come on! Don't start that." Feron would chuckle before peeling the armor off piece by piece. He'd set it neatly in the designated area whilst wrapping a towel around himself and heading for the nearest shower stall. The place was well stocked with an assortment of shampoos and body washes, but Feron didn't care the slightest. He simply wished to clean away the grime that coated his body from his trip.

The water ran for nearly a half an hour before the Hunter would step free of its warm spray. A hand would wipe at the water that coated his face, whilst a sigh left his lips. It felt great to be clean again, and even better now that he knew he'd be on his way to the Tower very soon. The towel was replaced around his waist before he stepped out, heading for the now clean pile of armor that sat almost exactly where it had been left.

"Fantastic, I wont smell like a pile of Vandal shit anymore." Feron grinned to himself as he began to strap the armor pieces back to the light under armor.

No sooner had he strapped the final piece on, did Pax suddenly re-appear. "Guardian, we must be on our way. Xawin says the last shuttle to the tower is getting ready to depart now!" His shell spun nervously as he zipped around his Guardian, nudging him forward the best he could with his small body, which in reality did absolutely nothing.

"Oh.. shit!" He huffed, quickly shoving his weapon into his holster and nearly slipping on the wet tile as he sprinted out the doors, following Pax's lead to where Xawin sat waiting. "Sorry!" He called, clutching his helmet to his side as he skidded to a halt beside her.

"Come Guardian! We must get you on that shuttle before it leaves, otherwise you're here for the night, lest you find a Guardian here that has room in their cargo hold for you." She teased, jogging forward.

Feron easily kept up with the Awoken, and his legs begged for him to move faster, but he did not wish to leave this woman that had helped him get this far already. Soon enough a large flat pad lay before them, a single machine sitting, engines running as it hovered the ground.

"There that's where you need to be. Come, I'll get you on board." She panted, obviously not used to such strenuous activities.

The group moved on, the Awoken immediately taking over talking as she reached the guarded door. Feron stood back a ways, letting the two speak while he took the time to take a look around himself. There were many buildings, some looked like apartments, while others looked like they served a larger purpose, such as offices and the sorts. He tried to listen in on the conversation, but most of it was muffled by the hover craft's engines. It wasn't until Xawin waved him over that he finally approached.

"He'll grant you access, however you'll be transmatted from the ship directly into the drop zone on the Tower. Usually shuttles only carry supplies, so I needed to make sure you made it on the Tower, rather then.. in it." She'd grin, which in turn made Feron chuckle.

"Erm.. Transmat?" Feron would question with a confused look.

"Yes? Oh! Right, well your Ghost can explain that better then me." Xawin would reply with a shrug.

"Its better to show then to explain." Pax would respond cautiously. How did one explain Transmat anyways. You teleport from one place to another? That'd likely throw off the hunter's perception of it all.

"Ok, Pax. Anyway, thank you for all your help, Xawin. I will be sure you remember you, and should I find myself in the City, I will try to seek you out." He'd offer a playful wink, to which the Awoken would snicker. He have her one final goodbye before he found himself within the ship itself with no recollection of boarding the vessel. "What the f-!"

"And thaaaat is a Transmat." Pax would appear, hovering before his guardian's face with a smug expression.

"Teleportation? Since when-.. ok just, never mind." Feron would shake his head, still trying to wrap it around what just happened as the ship shook, engines firing beautifully as it lifted itself from the ground and pushed forward into the night sky. The ride was surprisingly short, as he heard the sound of something dock to the bottom of the ship, and a door open. Suddenly a robot appeared from a door, only muttering a 'Hello, Guardian.' Before it moved to begin unloading stuff from the ship, into the hole that opened as the ship docked.

"So.. Transmat I guess?" Feron shrugged at Pax, who bobbled as if to nod.

The world went blank again for a moment as he dropped in to a loud area, his feet hit the ground, and knees nearly gave way before he sprung back up from the sudden impact. His gaze quickly shot around him, suddenly feeling strange in the sense of being out of place. Everyone held their heads high, proud, strong, while he stood there with a confused look upon his features.

"This way, Guardian." Pax would interrupt his thoughts. "Cayde-6 awaits you in the Hall of Guardians."


	11. Hall of Guardians

The walk to the Hall of Guardians was brisk, Feron shifting his gaze nervously as he rounded the corner after a set of stairs.

"Your light is a lure in the dark, make sure your teeth are sharp Guardian..." An eerie voice called from the shadows of the stairs. "You haven't seen darkness, not yet."

Feron nearly fell back from where he stood, obviously caught off guard from the sudden fright. His feet carried him faster as her calls echoed to him in the hall, seriously creeping him out further.

"The city sleeps, Guardian, the hive do not." She would wail after the Hunter before moving a creepy three eyed stare to a ball she held within her hands.

"Who the hell was that?" Feron whispered fiercely to Pax as they stepped past a rather brutal looking being, which Feron immediately turned his gaze away from.

"Eris Morn.. she's a little out there." Pax would respond as he bobbed on toward the end of the hall.

"You can say that again." Feron would mumble, taking in the sight of the room before them. Three figures stood at different points, scrolls books and what looked like data tablets strewn about around them.

"The Exo is who you'll want to speak to, his name is Cayde-6. He will be your Vanguard adviser." Pax would whisper before heading into the room with his Guardian.

Feron approached silently, standing a few feet away in confusion until he was noticed by the Vanguard. There was a moment of hesitancy from the Hunter as he took in the sight of the robotic man before him. "Uh.. hey." He said lamely.

"Oh hey, Hunter." Cayde would reply coolly, turning his full attention to the other now. "You new or something? Ooh man I don't miss those days." A chuckle was released before a sigh. "Well actually it was probably better then being cooped up here all day."

Feron was curious about why he spoke in past tense, but never brought it up as he shrugged his shoulders, warming right up to the sarcastic man. "Yeah, newbie right here. Pax picked me up about a week and a half or so ago. I can't recall, days seem to merge together when you're in the field." Hazel eyes watching as his final sentence seemed to get under the Vanguards metaphorical skin.

"Ooh ouch." Was his response as he laughed lightly. "Huh let's see, do you have a ship or anything at all?" Cayde would straighten his stance, hands on his hips. Obviously proud of himself for.. something.

Feron would shrug and shake his head. "I have this, and what I'm wearing." He motioned to the modified pistol, which obviously perked Cayde's interested, as he leaned forward to inspect it.

"Whoooah! What is that there! Can I see it?" He asked, holding out his hand as if it were more a demand then a question. He hardly had to wait as Feron set it there, and he turned it with ease in his palm. "What a beautiful piece of equipment. You can still see the pre-war in it behind the modifications." The weapon was then handed back to the other.

"Well, at least you have that, I can assist you in some other things like new armor, and perhaps a nifty sniper. You also should find a place to stay. I hear they have apartments available for new Guardians down in the city. If you'd prefer something a bit more, solitary. I'm sure I can outfit you with a ship large enough to accommodate you and your belongings."

Feron pretty much stood there dumbfounded, and silent while Cayde spoke. He wasn't really sure what to say, so he simply shrugged and nodded. "A sniper would be nice, to be honest, and I'd much prefer a ship to live out of. I'm not.. the homey time." He muttered, eyes shifting around as other guardians moved to and from different console like screens in the room.

Cayde lifted a hand to tap his chin slightly before nodding. "I can make that work. First of all, lets go get you a ship. Me and you, gonna make some great accomplishments today." He'd arch his hands above his head with a smirk before waving the new hunter along as he stepped away from the table.

Feron could see the disapproval from the other two figures at the table, but what they had to say was none of his business as he became Cayde's shadow for the day. "Where are we headed?"

"To see a good friend of mine. She'll set you up with something good, that's for sure." Cayde would reply, ducking through the mass of the tower people with ease, as if he'd done it many of times. "Just call her Holliday, she likes that." He'd snicker over his shoulder as they made their way through a series of hallways and down and up some stairs.


	12. Shipwright

Alas they stood before a blond woman, who peered up from a sparrow she'd been working on. "Hey there Cayde, Hunter." She'd nod at Feron, not recognizing him as a frequent customer. "What can I help you with today?" She stood, grasping a towel and rubbing her hands upon it, though it didn't do much to clean the grease that coated her fingers.

"Ah yes, now that you mentioned it." Cayde would muse as he admired the sparrow for a moment before turning his optics to the woman. "I've got a new Hunter here, Feron was it?" He hardly gave Feron the chance to respond before continuing. "Do you happen to have any spare ships, maybe a sparrow as well? He's obviously got nothing with him but what you see before you." He was being a smug smart-ass as he roughly patted Feron's back, causing the newbie to jump from the sudden action.

Holliday tried to hide her grin with a frown, but was unsuccessful. "Naw come on Cayde, don't pick on the new guy. Let me see what I have." She'd say, pulling out a data-pad and running through a list of ships. "I can get you started out with the Outrageous Fortune ship. Its nothing too fancy, rather small actually. Could maybe fit yourself, a sparrow, and a very small armory within the cargo hold. It's at least something to tie you over until you can buy your own. Sparrow wise, this one I'm working on here is nearly done. Just have to play around with the gravity modules, and she'll fly like the first day she was made." Her eyes lifted to the Hunter, who obviously looked as if he felt out of place.

"Anything you offer will do, Ma'am." He'd respond lightly, letting his gaze scan over the sparrow for a moment, though utterly confused as to how it worked. "I can pay you back when the time comes, as I have little to offer, as Cayde was so keen on expressing." His gaze would turn to his adviser where a cheeky grin was given before he focused back on Holliday.

"No need to pay me back, Feron. Think of it as a welcome home gift. If you have any troubles with your ship, just bring it here. I'll sync the ship to your ghost for now, and once the sparrow is fixed up, I'll have it prepped and ready for transmat." She would smile, tapping a few things on the pad while Pax hovered close.

"Got it, Thank you Holliday." Pax would spin the back half of his shell contently before returning to his Guardian. He'd look over the information on the ship, and lock into its signal so that it could be piloted at any time. "Ship is linked."

"Very good, and again, its no problem." Holliday smiled a final time before setting the data-pad back on her work bench, and moving herself back over to the Sparrow, tinkering with what Feron assumed were the 'gravity modules' she spoke of.

Cayde seemed to have gone off in his own little world, staring out at the open ship bay door, hands on each hip. It wasnt until Feron stepped directly into his view did he snap out of it. "Oh! _Righhht_ , sorry." He'd shake his head, waving the Hunter along with him.


	13. Bagged Lunch

"When's the last time you had a good meal that didn't consist of rubbish?" He'd ask harmlessly as they walked back through the halls, and into the busier part of the tower. "I say we get you some grub, then I show you around the tower a little more. There's plenty of people you'll need to meet, and get to know. Holliday being one of them, but since we already managed that end." He shrugged, "Plus, I'm sure the Speaker would love to meet you. He's.. interesting." Cayde would nod, "Quite interesting indeed."

Feron nearly stopped when he tried to think back on the last time he'd eaten a good meal, and his brows would furrow momentarily. "Uhh.." He'd mutter, struggling to keep up with Cayde's quick pace.

"Oh, well. Its no matter, I'll set you up with some ready to eat meals. I have a few cases I have no use for, since I'm stuck on this friggin tower." He'd mutter the last half of the sentence under his breath as they made their way back to the Hall of Guardians.

Upon arrival back at the long table Cayde would stoop down, rummaging under the long table for a moment before returning with a brown bag. "Oh goody! You got a good one." He'd grin, tossing it at the Hunter.

Feron caught it with ease, slowly catching on to the other Hunter's games. Hazel orbs would peer over the packaging, reading over the main course and shuddering. "Sounds like shit in a bag." He'd mutter in return, slowly leaning his bottom against the table and pulling the bag open.

He'd been right about one thing, it was not pleasant to the eyes, but after having been scavenging for nearly a month, it was the best thing he'd tasted since he'd been reborn. Upon popping a few pieces of dried fruit into his mouth, he'd turn to watch Cayde as he shifted through some papers on the table, obviously multi-tasking whilst waiting for Feron to finish eating. "Eh, not too bad." He'd admit, watching as Pax transmatted the garbage from his hands. He would wonder where it went, but would not ask as he straightened.

"Good you're done stuffing your face." Cayde would add a humorous tone to his words as he turned back. "Lets get you to the Speaker first. Then you can wander the Tower at will. I've got some other matters to attend to, so if you could just follow your Ghost, I'm sure it'd be more then happy to take you to him."

Pax would glare at Cayde, but remain silent as they were dismissed. Without further wording, he would lead his Guardian to the Speaker, eager to get himself and his Guardian off this Traveler forsaken Tower. He could tell Feron felt the same, the need to avoid such a sociable place due to the lack of understanding.


	14. The Speaker

Feron felt at a loss, he had been so eager to be among his own kind, however all seemed more experienced, leaving him to dwell on his thoughts while they ran off and did God knows what. Brows would knit together as he trailed along with his Ghost, taking a different path now as they headed for the Speaker. Several Guardians that they passed along the way would smile, or give a passing greeting, which slowly warmed the Hunter up, but still, he did not know them, and they were not his 'friends'. None stopped to chat with him, none offering to show him around. Most likely too busy with their own tasks to try and take a newbie under their wing.

His gaze remained forward as they walked through yet another set of halls, down several more sets of stairs. This place was huge in scale, yet lacked the warmth he would have figured it to have. Pax led on however, not giving the Hunter the time to dwell on too much as he was led up a half spiraled set of stairs, curving up along the side of the room that held a massive structure at its center. Feron would pause to watch it as it spun, hovering at its center was a glowing orb while the piece twisted and turned around it perfectly no matter how off the spins were. It was, very interesting to say in the least, however it was also very confusing. His brows would furrow before he turned to quickly follow up the stairs, his boots tapping each step as he made the climb.

At its top stood a being in white, a black hood covering the back of their head as they stood over their desk, musing to themselves about how there was only silence. Feron stood idle as he waited for the being to finish with what he was working on, and as the other sensed a presence, his back would straighten, and his head would turn toward the Hunter, their white mask gleaming with the dying light of the sun.

"Hello, Hunter." His tone was warm, accent flowing with his words. "I see you have made it home. I hope all have been welcoming to a new face." He would alas turn his body fully, arms folding behind his back, left wrist being clasped in right hand.

A nod would leave the hunter, hazel gaze flickering over the intricate and interesting design of the helmet the Speaker chose to wear. "I've not met many faces, yet, however those that I have stumbled across have been more then welcoming." He would respond, teeth nervously biting at the inside of his cheek.

"Very good, very very good." The Speaker would muse, his head turning slightly to admire the sun as it slipped behind the mountains. "The Traveler has chosen you, along with those like you, to wield the light against the darkness that is growing stronger each day." He would go on, "You will find that you posses powers that you've never before seen, powers of the light that settle within you. Do not be afraid to wield it, for without it, the Darkness would surely win. You should train hard to find your power, preferably with another guardian. Cayde should be able to assist you in finding one, and should he give you trouble.." The Speakers tone dropped, and a small chuckle left his lips. "Remind him of his position."

Feron seemed to chew on the information that was being given to him. Powers of the light? He'd felt no different then before, but he did recall something that Pax had mentioned, or implanted into his brain. He couldn't recall, everything seemed to jumble together. He would frown softly before shrugging, "I've found it easier to work alone, along side my Ghost, but if it is what you wish, Speaker, then so be it." He would respond quietly, watching the Speaker, who seemed amused by the Guardian's words.

"It is what I wish, we don't need you to go off and let the darkness consume you. Never travel alone Guardian." He would dip his head, as if dismissing Feron, before turning back to his work.

"Thank you, Speaker." Feron would respond, dipping his own head in return before slowly turning to trail back down the stairs. Perhaps, he could speak with Cayde about a mentor tomorrow. He wished to see his new ship, and was beginning to feel the lack of sleep catching up to him. As he and Pax made it to the last step, and out of the room, he would turn to the Ghost. "Pax, bring the ship from the Hangar, let's take a breather, and return in the morning."

"Gladly." Pax was obviously ready to do so, as he suddenly zipped off in the direction of the Hangar. Pulling the data that Holliday had given him so that the ship was prepped and brought to the surface, ready to pick up the Hunter when he reached the Tower Watch.

Feron looked utterly exhausted as he moved back through the many halls of the Tower, headed back to where his ship could pick him up. Tired eyes would glance around one final time before his helmet was placed back over his head, concealing his tired appearance. As he approached the Tower Watch, his gaze would travel to the sky, where a small ship would be waiting. Seconds passed and he was within the cockpit, eyes scanning the controls as Pax appeared beside him. "I remember a similar set up, from where you found me." His form shuddered as he remembered the other things that had happened within the old fighter jet, but his hands moved over the controls, a familiar language indicating what he would need to use to elevate, and so on. "So. Where can we take this thing to get some rest?"

"Orbit is preferable, I can keep watch and move the ship as needed while you rest, Feron." Pax would respond, setting the coordinates that would set them into the Earth's orbit. "It should not take long, these ships are a lot more powerful then anything you've witnessed before, but please, take it easy."

Feron nodded, lifting the controls up, and pushing it forward, accelerating quickly, but not too quickly. It was not until a few moments of re-learning the controls did he decide to have a bit of fun. A devilish smirk played across his lips as he rocked the ship from side to side, eventually getting it to roll before straightening it back out. "How I've missed this." He would mutter quietly as the two made their way into the darkening sky.


	15. The Hunters

_**A/N:**_

 _ **So friggin' sorry this took so long. My muse has sooo dead lately, but I hopefully made up for the delay with a long chapter. Enjoy!**_

He'd slept comfortably within the cargo hold most of the night, this time there were no nightmares to plague his sleep, thankfully. In all honesty, the Hunter didn't even dream as he rested on the stiff cot he'd set up hours before. Holliday hadn't lied when she told him it was small. He had enough room to take maybe two steps from the cot to reach the other side of the ship where a weapon's rack was situated, along with some shelving. Currently the shelves contained his armor, having stripped down so that he might rest a bit more comfortably, and his weapon strapped into one of the few available weapon pegs.

He hadn't slept this well since he was reborn, and as Pax roused him, he woke feeling refreshed. It was clear in his features that he'd rested easy, and as he sat up, legs swung over the edge of the cot, he would wipe away the sleep from his eyes. Today was to be an interesting one, or so he thought at least, which had him eager to get up and going.

"Haven't slept that well in ages." He'd mutter as he slowly stood from the cot, stretching with a grunt as Pax tapped into the ship to illuminate the dark cargo bay. He hardly bothered with his bedding, which only really consisted of a small pillow and a thin blanket, and left it coiled at the edge of the cot as he moved to where his armor lay. Piece by piece it was re-applied, buckles being latched, and straps tightened before he would turn to his Ghost.

"Alright. Lets get this over with." He would grin, tucking his helmet under his arm while shoving his pistol into its holster and shouldering his pack.

He simply blinked and he was within the cockpit of the ship. He was finding this transmat thing pretty damn awesome, even though it was strange as all hell how it even worked. Eyes would search for Pax as he set his things to his side, and finally the Ghost would appear, bobbing forward to help direct the Hunter back to the tower.

"It's not as complex as you might think. You simply punch in the coordinates, and the ship directs a path for you, all you have to do is make sure you don't crash." The little ball of light would mutter as he displayed the coordinates to the Hunter, watching as they were punched into the computer. "I will always have the coordinates for you, so don't worry about trying to memorize them, as there is obviously no need."

"Right, right." Feron would nod, finishing off the coordinates within the system, and watching as the ship's computer plotted the best course to reach back to the Last city. Thankfully Pax had kept them relatively in the same area as the last city while in orbit, moving the ship every few hours to insure they would not have a long distance to travel when morning came.

Feron would tug his helmet over his head, allowing it to snap into place while it powered his heads-up display. It took a few seconds to calibrate, but eventually he could see the course he needed to take to reach the tower. With a soft sigh he would roll his shoulders, curious yet eager to see what the day held for them.

"Well, off we go." He would say, pushing the steering column forward, listening as the engines roared to life. He figured returning to Earth's atmosphere would be a bit more hectic, but it was smooth as the engines seemingly defied gravity, lowering him into the stratosphere with no problems what so ever. The ship rocketed just over the layer of cloud cover that separated him from the troposphere, following the way-point he was directed with on his HUD. Soon enough they loomed closer, the counter along side the way-point growing lower and lower as he dove the ship through the clouds, flying just below them as they neared their destination.

"Don't forget to call yourself in, traffic control would have a fit about it." Pax would warn his Guardian, sending the signal to Feron so that he could radio ahead.

"Traffic control," Feron would page in as he neared the tower, figuring his Ghost was right about that at least. "Requesting landing access to the hangar, over."

"This is Traffic control, access permitted. Please tell your Ghost to dock the ship in the left side of the hangar. Have a pleasant day. Traffic control out." Was sent back quickly.

"That was easy." Feron arched a brow as he pulled the ship closer, allowing Pax to take over. "Said to take it to the left side. I guess I'll see you once you're out?"

"Of course, I'll be right with you." Pax responded before sending in his Guardian via transmat.

Boots were ready for the impact this time, and he quickly regained his posture, straightening out his short cowl as he reached up to pull his helmet away. He frowned, realizing he probably should have left it within the ship, and that's when Pax saved the day again.

"Here, let me store that for you. I'll bring it back when you need it again." He would say, running his laser over the helmet in the Hunter's outstretched hand and storing it back in the hunters ship with a simple send address.

"Thanks Pax." Feron would say as he quickly stepped forward, wanting to kick this off as quickly as possible. His feet made almost no sound as he headed back down the familiar stairs, quickly sucking past a seeming occupied Eris Morn. "God she gives me the creeps." He shuddered as the words were uttered under his breath, which Pax quickly picked up on.

"Yeah, I'm not even human and I feel the same way." His single eye turned to his guardian as the words were spoken before back to the front as they continued on. Figuring his guardian had it from here, he would carefully tuck himself away into the Hunter's pack, leaving him to his business with the Vanguard.

The sounds of laughter could be heard echoing through the hallway, and as Feron neared the open room at the end of the Hall of Guardians, he spotted two female awoken chatting happily with Cayde. His steps paused momentarily, not wishing to disrupt the group as they talked about nothing at all, and so he waited patiently along the door's arch way for what seemed like ages. They still did not budge from the spot, and finally the Hunter grew impatient, approaching with a slight scowl. The scowl did not last for long when the two guardians turned to him when his throat cleared, and his voice caught in his throat before his eyes darted between the two. Sisters maybe? They looked nearly identical, the only difference was that one was a tad shorter then the other and their distinct eye color.

Nervously he turned his gaze away, focusing on Cayde. "The Speaker suggested you help set me up with a fireteam so that I might learn as quickly as possible how this entire organization operates." He would say, doing his best to ignore the stunned looks he was given from the two Awoken. ' _yes yes, I get it, stare at the newbie everyone._ ' He would think to himself as Cayde seemed to ponder over his words.

"Well, since I already have these two ladies here." Cayde trailed on slightly, watching as the two sisters shared a glance. "Oh come on, Xanthe, the least you can do is help him out, show him what its like to be a Hunter." He would try as the two Awoken fixed a glare on him.

The one addressed rolled her golden orbs, arms folding over her chest as she shifted her weight to a single hip. "Yeah, sure whatever. We will show him around, but don't count on sticking with the fire team afterwards, newborn." She directed the last half to Feron as she turned to her sister. "My sister and I rarely team up together to begin with, we just happened to be returning from patrol at the same time and figured we would catch up." She added to at least try and not sound so harsh.

"Good, no off with you all, I've got a meeting to go to." Cayde would clasp his hands together as if pleased with himself before turning himself back to his work.

Feron felt a little put off by Xanthe's attitude, but they were his best chance at becoming more self sufficient out in the field. Not to mention, they were both hunters, and could teach him better then any other class available. Hazel gaze would flicker between the two Awoken as they shared a final glance, and as they headed out of the hall, he was quick to follow after them.

"I'm Feron." He'd finally say, trying to make small talk, as well as attempting to get the name of the second sister, who seemed unhappy with this whole situation.

"Xanthe, this is Xeres-"

"Oniks!" The other hissed, quickly cutting her sibling off. "My name is Oniks."

"Yeah, whatever." Xanthe grumbled afterward, rolling her eyes as they stepped into the main Tower Watch. "So, what do you know so far? So we can jump right into the unknown and get this over with."

"Not much, I know what enemies we face, and how to kill them. Pax told me a little bit about gear and weapons, and the Speaker explained to me a little of the power each Guardian can possess. That is all." He would shrug, slowing his pace as the two stopped to turn his way.

"No one explained to you about patrols? Nor about Bounties?" Oniks would huff, "That's the best way to make that sweet sweet glimmer." She would smirk, which prompted another eye roll from Xanthe.

"Always about the glimmer, even after all this time." She would scoff at her sister, but nodded. "She is correct, however. Glimmer is indeed a necessity to life, it gets you food, drink, weapons, and other things that will become relevant later on when you advance in the ranks." She would wave Feron along as she rounded the railing of the stairs that lead down, and up the stairs just beside it where a mech stood idly. "This is where you can find bounties, they change daily and can range from here on Earth to as far out as Saturn, however." She raised a finger to the new Hunter. "We're sticking closer to home. Earth bounties only please." Her last sentence was directed to the mech who obliged with a very short list.

"Cosmodrome Reconnaissance would be a simple one." Oniks pitched in, while she pulled Feron over by tugging his arm so that he could see how it operated.

"Uh.. ok?" Feron mused as he looked over the listing, taking initiative and nodding. "Sooo what do we do now?"

"Its obv-," Xanthe would pause, frowning as she realized she was to be teaching not scolding. "Call your Ghost, he will link up with the bounty and keep track of it until it is completed."

Feron nudged his pack, Pax appearing just before them as exuberant as always. "Oh! What did I miss?" His shell spun in excitement before turning to the bounty tracker. "Oh, how exciting, bounties!"

"Pax, this is Oniks, and Xanthe. They'll be showing us the ropes." Feron would explain before pointing at the bounty board. "We're picking up the Cosmodrome Reconnaissance."

"A pleasure to meet you two." Pax would chime happily before linking up with the bounty, storing it for his Guardian. "All set, just let me know when we're good to leave, and I'll prep the ship."

"Thanks Pax." Feron would say, turning back to his new companions.

"Wow, I've never seen such a preppy little ghost." Oniks would snort, obviously teasing.

"He's only enamored with you two, he's usually a smart ass." Feron would shoot back, offering a smirk to which Xanthe would snort.

"Alright, jokesters. Lets get this freak train on the road." Eyes traveled to the hunter, insuring he was equipped with a weapon, which he was, and she nodded in approval. "Give these coordinates to your Ghost, we'll link up in orbit before heading out to Old Russia."

"Okay, I'll see you in Orbit." Feron would say, turning back to Pax who was still glaring at him for his past words. "Lets get going. Pax, can you link transmat to the ship please?"

"Suuure, just ask the smart ass." He would chide before obliging.

Soon enough Feron was pulled into his ship, his heart sinking to his gut as the elevator rose quickly to the top of the Hanger. Thankfully the nausea faded soon after as he pushed the ship onward, but still it was different then before. He figured it was Pax's way at getting back at him, and so shrugged it off before giving Pax the coordinates they were to meet at.

"We'll link up there, hopefully." He would say, pulling his helmet over his head, and powering on the HUD as the ship broke into the exosphere, where it had to do little as it was swept away in Earth's orbit. Small jets along the ship would continue to fire, keeping the ship upright and moving forward as they neared the designated coordinates Xanthe had given him. Within moments a pair of ships came into view, and before Feron could mutter anything, a transmission came in through his coms.

"Nice ship, newborn." It was Xanthe's voice, though distorted slightly through the channel. "Have your ghost link up with the signal I'm sending. That way we can travel together and prevent losing you somewhere." Her hands deftly slid over her console to prep the signal.

Pax picked it up right away, linking the group together as one as Feron neared the ship to the others.

"Alright, lets kick ass and take names." Oniks chimed in, spinning her ship off from the formation, back down to Earth.


	16. Cosmodrome

**A/N:**

 **SORRy ugh really I am. Work has been kicking my ass lately. Here's another LONg as fuck chapter to keep you busy. Curious about updates? Follow me on Twitter! I'll keep you updated on progress there!**

The ships flew in unison as they made their way through the brisk skies that lay above the beautiful landscape known to Guardians as the Cosmodrome. Snow speckled the ground in places, and one could just make out the thawing of the lands as spring seemed to take course over them. Feron was shocked at the beauty that surrounded him, and was eager to get out and explore the lands beneath their soaring ships.

"Prep for transmat." Xanthe would call, engaging autopilot as they neared the drop zone, "Grab what you need now, your Ghost can send for the other non vital equipment later."

Feron remained silent, his hand securing around his pack as he too engaged the ships autopilot, nodding to Pax when he was ready. Instantly his feet met with the ground, and he smiled widely as he straightened, hearing the audible transmat of his two companions as they dropped in on either side of him. This place was so stunning, and he felt that if it were possible, he would have lived here in his previous life, in hopes to have captured its life before the darkness took over.

"Ok, lets keep this short and sweet. With the bounty we've taken, we're basically going to run a few patrol missions in each area. Patrol missions can be found by the glowing green beacons, each having a different meaning, which your Ghost will provide a small marker on your HUD to designate which is which." Xanthe would start immediately upon arrival, shattering Feron's thoughts on the area, and bringing him crashing back to his new reality. She would then unholster a fancy pistol from her belt, its color of black and white shining with the afternoon sun, illuminating the 'spade' shape at its hilt and in front of its cylinder. The cylinder would be popped and cycled then snapped back into the main frame before she continued. "Oniks, you get first choice for this area."

Feron would turn his attention to the other sister, who shrugged her shoulders. "Well fortunately, there's an area clean up here." She would start, her ghost turning in the direction of one of the three flashing beacons to signal which it was. "Lets pick up that one, show the newbie how to hunt like a true Hunter." She would smirk, though it would be lost behind her helm as her head turned to Feron. Her own weapon was pulled from her back, black in color and compact, but unmistakably an auto rifle. The word 'OMOLON' was etched in what appeared to be the magazine, which, strangely was attached to the back of the weapon, rather then in front of the trigger well like most. Just above the trigger well was a circular light that shimmered in the sun, and along certain parts a dark teal color decorated its surface. All in all, a beautiful weapon for which he had no name for.

"You just have to insist on calling me newbie, or newborn? I understand I lack the experience you all have, but really? Come on, cut a guy some slack." He'd chuckle, shaking his head as he trailed behind the now moving group, unholstering his own weapon, and checking over the cylinder to insure he was full on rounds. Thankfully the beacon was not far, and Xanthe took the honors of picking it up, simply letting her ghost pick up on the frequency and relaying the message to the rest of the group.

"A dark shadow grows in this area Guardians, the light needs you ready to fight." The voice was somewhat familiar, he'd heard it within the tower. Ikora perhaps? Didn't matter, and he didn't have too much time to dwell on it as the group began to move.

"So, you find out what your abilities are yet?" Oniks would ask as they moved on foot around a bend in a well traveled path.

"Abilities? Like what the Speaker spoke of?" He would ask, though never turned his head away from where they were headed, not wishing to be caught off guard in a hostile environment.

"Uhh sure! Us Hunters have so far found three subclass abilities we can possess. We each have to start out somewhere, and typically stay with the first power that chooses us, though all three can be mastered. Just keep in mind only one can be wielded at a time." Her weapon was held at low ready, but her steps were calm and confident, which seemed to rub off on Feron just a tad. "Lets see, there's Gunslinger, Bladedancer, and Nightstalker. Each ability contains a different elemental type, each having its own perks as well as disadvantages."

"So, if all hunters have these abilities, which do you two possess?" Feron felt his own confidence push forward with his every step as the words left his mouth. In all honesty he was curious about these abilities, what they could potentially mean for him, maybe if he found one he liked he could work towards finding that one before being surprised by some random element.

"Xanthe's a Bladedancer, but trust me when I say she can't dance." Oniks would snort, which prompted a death glare from the eldest sister. "I'm a Gunslinger, and damn good at it." She sashayed her hips in a small dance before picking up where she left off in their wedge formation. "If you haven't guessed yet, the different elements are Arc, Solar, and Void. Arc is electricity, solar is fire, and void is.. well void, its almost like some dark magic that we've come to master. Some even believe it to be the power of a black hole. I call bullshit to be honest, but its still classified as unknown, other then Void."

"You're so full of yourself, bitch." Xanthe would grumble halfheartedly, turning her helm only enough to send the words to her sister before she continued on along the torn and beaten road that once paved the way for vehicles way back in the day. "Anyways, if you'll ignore her self centered attitude for a moment. I'd like to express the importance of subclassess." She would wave a free hand in her sibling's direction before pulling the formation to a halt. "Nightstalker is something I have a little experience with, so I will start off with that, then work into the others." She shrugged, leaning up against a near by trailer, shielding her from the sun as it began to lower from the center of the sky. "Nightstalker's are team players, a support class. It is said they can pull a bow from the void and fire a round into a group of enemies to chain them together. Then the Nightstalker, and their fire team can take out the group with ease while the void pulls them to its core."

"Then, there is those like me, who choose the power of our blades." Her words were smug as she twirled a knife between her fingers with ease. "Bladedancer, like a Gunslinger, is not a team player. We allow the current of Arc to fill our being, making us quick as lightning, and light on our feet. We can dart to and from each enemy with ease, digging our arc coated blades into their bodies." Her words held a serious tone before she would crackle a laugh through her coms, "Not trying to sound like some psycho, I promise. You'll see, I'll show you how to dance with the blades sometime, Feron. It's an art in itself." She would nod before turning to Oniks, almost tempted to allow her sister to give the spiel on Gunslinger, but figured that perhaps it was not the best, and so before Oniks decided to cut in, she would continue quickly.

"Lastly is those who choose firepower over support or class. The Gunslinger, a mighty gun wielding power that is truly amazing with its capabilities, but again, they are not a team player." She would never let her gaze land on her sister, who's body language was smug as she shifted weight to a single hip and folded her arms in a way that she could inspect her gloved hand. "Those who choose it have the ability to call upon the mighty 'golden gun'. A flaming hand cannon that delivers a fiery punch to any who stand in its wielder's way."

"That sounds pretty amazing, a bow? How is that not the shit? And a fuckin' gun that shoots fire? Not to mention the ability to move as quick as lightning!" Feron cut in quickly, eager to hear more, to learn more of these powers. "How are they activated? Can I control when I need them most? What other perks are there? How will I know what my powers are? Like, when do they normally show up?" He realized he was likely acting a bit childish, but who couldn't? He was overly excited about this whole Guardian thing, having originally thought it to be a military like organization, shoot and kill, not literally obliterate your enemies.

"Woah slow down there, kid." Xanthe would mutter, flinching as if all of Feron's questions were giving her a migraine. "Our abilities are often exposed in high adrenaline situations. It's our bodies way of protecting themselves, the light within feels the darkness out, and your body conforms with its needs. You can also bring to light a few other things, such as a grenade, or a powerful strike with your fist or a knife. These are more so based on how much energy you have available to you to produce them. You can't just throw a million grenades a second is what I mean." She would chuckle, heaving a sigh as she lifted her hand up to pull a metallic orb from her belt. "Most grenades start out like this, and your light transforms within it to give it the power it needs." She seemed to focus for a moment until the grenade began to glow a faint blue. "The grenade is active, you have to throw it now, no way to disarm it. As soon as it leaves your hand, it's primed and timed until it detonates." Her body would turn, and with a thrust of her arm, the grenade was launched forward. No sooner had it bounced from the ground did it explode, sending an electrical wave of shrapnel about fifteen meters in diameter.

"Now, lets see if we can figure out what yours is." Oniks butted in, pulling a rounded orb from her own belt and forcefully placing it within Feron's hand. "Just focus, pull energy from the light within you. You have to imagine it as if it were the blood coursing your body, allow it to flow through your arm and into the grenade base. Go one, try it!"

Feron stared at the orb, moving it around in his hand before grasping it a bit more tightly, following Oniks's lead and trying to imagine the energy traveling through his arm and into the grenade. He would frown for a moment before shaking his head when nothing happened. "It's hard to focus when I'm being stared at, you know." He would mutter, watching as the sisters exchanged a look before turning away from him. It felt better without the pressure of them staring expectantly, and he attempted it again, his breathing slowing as he did his best to conjure the element from within him and push it toward the grenade. Still, nothing happened, and after a grumble he handed it back to Oniks. "Maybe later, lets just get this bounty finished up, shouldn't stand in one place for too long anyway. The Fallen will be all over us the second they catch wind."

Xanthe nodded with a shrug, "Feron is right. Maybe we can try it again a bit later, here isn't the place to be caught in an ambush anyways." She would turn her helm as if scanning the area, her visor stopping as if she spotted something. "Well shit." she would huff under her breath, turning her head back to the group. "My grenade must have alerted a patrol. They're investigating. I hope you know how to use that bang bang newborn, we're going to have company." She ducked back behind a piece of rubble, pulling her hand cannon close to her chest just as a roar pierced the air. "Lock and load, shoot to kill." She huffed quickly, eyes darting to the others as they too dove for cover.

Feron could feel his heart literally jump to his throat as he shoved his back up against one of the metal containers, his weapon drawn out in front of him. Of course she had to mention an ambush, and just so happened that her grenade drew the attention of the enemy. "I'm more then capable, Xanthe." He would call back, cycling the weapon from safe to fire as he peered around his cover. He could hear the chatter of the group as they caught scent of him and his companions. "Pax, How many?"

"Two Vandals, two Shanks and a Higher Dreg. The Dreg is sticking back, letting his body guards investigate. The Vandals are approaching quickly, the Shanks are sticking back to cover the Dreg." Pax chirped suddenly, causing the Xanthe to send the newborn a look. Perhaps he wasn't too bad at this, as she nearly asked her Ghost the same.

"Stay low and ready. If we take them by surprise-" Xanthe started before she was interrupted by a barrage of bullets whizzing by. "God damn it Oniks!" She hissed as her sister jumped up to return fire, her auto rifle pouring rounds from the muzzle at an alarming and very inaccurate rate.

"Shut up and shoot back!" Oniks snapped back, quickly dropping her empty mag and slamming another into the rifle, the charging handle slamming loudly as she racked the first round.

Feron's chest ached as the adrenaline flooded his blood with the sounds of gunfire, and while the sisters bickered, he stepped around, dropping to cover just beside Oniks. With only a second of hesitation, he peered around the corner, firing several rounds. His shots were more accurate then the auto rifle, though he still took several tries before his target fell. Upon confirming the enemy was no longer firing back, he slipped back into cover, flipping the cylinder open and quickly filling it with a fresh mag. "Can you two quit bitching and start shooting? I'd like to get back to the tower with no extra holes." He huffed out, flinching as the shanks took notice of the gunshots, and rushed to assist in the firefight, their small turrets pumping rounds into the cover he'd chosen, causing chips of cement to rain down over head.

"Stuff it, kid." Xanthe growled, popping up to fire a well placed shot, taking the head off the last vandal, but not before the bullet expanded, delivering a sickening 'boom' and causing the Vandal to combust from the bullets napalm core. Her attention was then directed to the shanks, but before her finger could squeeze off a round they both shattered, falling to the ground with small explosions as Onik's rounds cut right through their electronics.

"Boom, bitch." Oniks smirked, peering over the cover to insure the threat was eliminated before standing, brushing the still warm brass from her lap. The safety of the weapon was clicked back on as she re-slung it, her hand colliding with Feron's back. "Nice shootin kid." She chuckled, eyes moving to Xanthe, who was disgruntled over the whole situation still.

Feron flinched at the rough gesture, glaring at her behind his visor as he too slowly stood, eyes trailing to where the Shanks had come from. There stood a rock, just large enough for something to be hiding behind it. Just as he suspected, his eyes picked up on an out of place shadow that inched around its edge. "Uh.." He began before a shot rang out, causing both Oniks and him to flinch back into hiding. Hazel gaze would turn to Xanthe, who pulled the bolt back on a long rifle. Many different fabrics covered the weapon, some of that looked much like an old ghillie suit which draped over the scope to prevent a scope flare. His head peered around the cover, seeing the crumpled heap that was a Dreg bleeding where it dropped.

"You're welcome." She huffed, tucking the sniper rifle away and returning to her main weapon of choice. "You two are seriously stupid. Did your ghost not mention that there were five enemies? Had I not paid attention, one of you would likely be on your way back to the med-bay right about now." She scoffed, rolling her eyes as she stood from her spot, brushing herself off. "I'd say that about cuts it for Ikora's request. Lets move on, should find a place to settle down for the night, set up camp and get some rest." Her words were mumbled as she brushed past the two other hunters who stood there dumbly as they watched her go.

"Don't let her get to you, she can be a Gorgon sometimes." Oniks offered as she stepped forward as well, turning her gaze to Feron before jerking her head to the side. "Lets go, she's right. Night will be upon us soon. We should get your Sparrow linked in so that your Ghost can bring it in anytime. I'm sure Xanthe will get tired of walking eventually."

Feron frowned for a moment, never having heard the term 'Gorgon' before. He waited until Oniks was a decent distance away before turning to Pax. "What does she mean, Gorgon? I'm assuming it's an insult, but I just want to be sure."

"A Gorgon is from old Greek lore, referring to Medusa and her two sisters. It is said they have snakes for hair, and had the power to turn anyone who looked at them to stone. However in this case, I'm sure she's referring to her in the context of being fierce and repulsive, frightening even." Pax responded, his eye shifting for a moment before chuckling slightly. "More believable in the latter sense."

"Oh, well she's got that right, at least the frightening part." He chuckled lightly, jogging now to catch up to the group as they dipped down a hill and through an old washed out drainage ditch. Upon reaching the group, his pace slowed to match the others as they hiked up the side of a hill and scouted the lands. hazel gaze landed upon the many broken skeletons of what appeared to be air crafts. Perhaps an old airfield?

"This way, Feron. We need to get your sparrow linked so we can move on." Xanthe cut into his thoughts for the millionth time that day, waving him over to a sheltered building with a console within it. "Have your Ghost link up with this console, then you should be able to summon your sparrow."

"I don't even know if my sparrow is ready yet, Holliday never made any mention of it being finished?" Feron muttered as he took a few steps forward.

"Holliday had the Sparrow sent aboard before we left this morning, my apologies, I forgot to mention." Pax hummed as his processors whirred, his single eye glancing to Feron before to the console in the room.

Feron drug his feet as he made his way over, turning his attention to Pax as the Ghost zipped over to the console without further thought. "There, our sparrow is linked."

"Fantastic, lets get a move on then, I know of a place in the Forgotten Shore where we can set up camp." Xanthe chirped, content to not have to walk any further.

Both Xanthe and Oniks shifted their stances as their bikes formed beneath them, feet leaving the ground and settling into the foot holds while they waited for Feron, who stood there for a second before nodding to Pax. "Going to need the sparrow now, please." He'd half chuckle, never getting enough of this 'Ghost does everything for you' thing.

It was Pax's turn to let loose an electric snicker as the sparrow nearly threw Feron off balance as it settled between his legs, causing the hunter to fall back into the seat with a startled grunt. "Prick." He'd mutter, turning his attention to see how the other two seated themselves on the sparrows and mirroring them. At least with the Sparrow, the language was his own, and he was quick to figure out the controls, darting right between the two sisters with a hysterical laugh.

"This was a fucking terrible idea." Xanthe muttered, leaning forward and hitting the throttle to shoot forward and catch up to Feron, who was headed the complete opposite direction. "Hey! Sharp right!" She'd yell over the engines as her sparrow inched up to the left side of his sparrow, swinging her arm to point him in the direction of the canyon they needed to pass through. "Better yet, try and keep up, just follow me." Her head leaned slightly, activating the com to her sister. "Oniks, pick up the rear, make sure he doesn't run off course." Without another word, her sparrow screamed ahead, purple flames rolling in waves from the engines as the void super powered the motor, shooting her further ahead so that she could execute her turn with ease into the canyons.


	17. Camp

**A/N:** **  
I'm not dead I promise! I've just been going through a lot of shit lately. I'm in the middle of the next chapter already, but I have no estimate on when it will be finished. Hope you enjoy!**

It was no silent feat as their sparrows screamed through the canyon toward The Forgotten Shore, which unfortunately could spell trouble for the Hunter trio if they were not careful. Up ahead Xanthe could make out the exit of the canyon slowing her sparrow and pulling her hand up in a closed fist to signal the sparrow formation to a halt. As the sparrows fell into line with one another, Xanthe dismounted, nodding to the others to do the same.

"We need to approach carefully, this area is heavily fortified with Fallen. If we want any sleep tonight, I suggest we walk from here." She would say, golden hues watching as her sister, and Feron both nodded in understanding. "It's not too far from here. The spot we'll be taking camp at. Stay close, stay quiet, and we'll be settled down before you know it."

Feron had occupied himself with staring off into the distance of the area, eyes watching as the sun settled in the crest of the mountains, preparing for its own slumber whilst they prepared themselves. He only realized the group was moving forward when Xanthe seemed to send him a glare of death, which brought his attention back to them quickly. They'd not gone too far, but it was enough for him to have to jog to catch up as they moved on.

"Sorry.." He would mutter, stepping back into his place of their wedge like formation. "No excuses."

"Just try not to let it become a habit. Falling behind could get you killed, and if we can't get there in time and a Captain seizes your Ghost, then you're done for. Remember that, Feron." Oniks would tease, passing a glance his way as they rounded the end of the canyon.

Snow speckled the ground before them as it opened into a large harbor like landscape. Gutted ships were strewn about. Their metals rusted and rotting on the now dry land. It was a wonder the Fallen hadn't stripped the place completely, or perhaps they had. These ships seemed to have little to no use due to their rusted out bodies. Feron doubted they would ever float, then again he realized there was no way to get them back in the water anyways, seeing as they likely weighed thousands of tons.

He would shake his head to focus, his pistol being held tightly in his hands as they trudged through a shallow puddle of stagnant water. Swarms of bugs rose from its surface, their bodies unfamiliar to the new Hunter. They reminded him of mosquitos, however he never recalled them being able to withstand the cold temperatures of this climate. Shrugging it off, he would only lift a hand to swat them away from his helmet, continuing forward as the group made way for a broken highway that curved up. What he failed to notice, we're a pair of glowing eyes that blinked at their group from the darkness of a nearby cave.

Within that cave was a lone Dreg, and though Fallen are typically viewed as stupid little cretins, this one was not such. Rather then shriek to alert the presence of the Guardians, he remained silent, watching patiently as they moved past. This would gain him back his second arms for sure, and he would gorge on Ether for days! Quietly chattering to himself, he slipped from the cave, quietly moving to cover to watch where these Guardians were headed. Though not skilled in Human communications, the Dreg figured they would be settling down to camp for the night somewhere close by. If he could figure out exactly where, and alert his Captain they could plot an ambush. He'd be hailed heroic for tracking an enemy alone and bringing this news back to his House!

Xanthe and Oniks could feel something was off, but the two Vanguards remained silent, pushing on and rounding the corner toward an abandoned outpost. Their boots were silent as they peered inside it nervously, clearing it and the area before settling inside. Feron remained silent, keeping an eye out and watching as a group of Fallen moved a cross one of the tubs in the distance.

The group leaned against what they could upon entering the abandoned building, chatting among themselves lightly as darkness fell around them. It would be a cold night, but they could not afford to light a fire for warmth, it would give their position away immediately. Feron shifted further into the building, and away from the cold doorway, his shoulder accidentally brushing up along Oniks back as she turned suddenly.

"Shit!" She exclaimed, jumping slightly while scowling at Feron, her heart racing frantically as she struggled to see through the darkness. "Watch it!"

"Sorry." He would mutter, trying to avoid her gaze as he shuffled to the side. "It's hard to see in here, my eyes haven't adjusted yet."

"Yeah sure whatever, you know you wanted it." She said suddenly, trying to mask her fear of the darkness by teasing at the man, which prompted a scoff from Xanthe.

"Don't flatter yourself, Oniks. You'd probably have him crying like a child in seconds if you had your way." Xanthe shot back, turning her head slightly. "Ratch, can you provide a little light? Red lense, hard to spot, but at least we'll quit running into one another."

Her Ghost quickly obliged, its lense sparking a few times before a red light illuminated the room for them. From what the group could see, most of the electronics had been stripped long ago, leaving large open computer carcasses, and stripped out wires everywhere. The group congregated somewhere in the middle of the room now, propping themselves up against objects that did not move under their weight.

"So this is fun." Oniks would chirp, pulling out her blade and carving into a stick she'd found laying in the dusty halls.

The glint of the blade under the red light drew Feron's attention quickly, and he gawked at the beautiful piece. The blade itself was large, but as it drew into the handle, the metal grew thin. Around its hilt was what looked like leather, bound tightly and wrapped intricately around it. At the very end of the blade was a circular loop, through said loop hung a chain, likely to insure she would not lose it, or merely for decoration, he couldn't tell.

"Fancy blade you have there." He would say, inching a bit closer to get a better look.

"Be careful she doesn't stick you with it." Xanthe would mutter, her hand ghosting over her own blade for a moment before arching a brow. "Do you not have one, Feron?"

"No, I don't." His gaze traveled up from the blade to Xanthe before back. "Never had the opportunity to grab one before we left the Tower."

"Shame, I'd lend you mine, but it's the only one I have. Usually a Hunter makes their own blade, so, sorry." Xanthe snorted, eyes following the male as he drug his pack closer to himself. "Is that.. a murse?"

"No, it's a makeshift backpack." He would grumble, watching as the two sisters attempted to hold their snickering at bay. Carefully he dug through the pack, retrieving the metal bar he'd scavenged before he hit the city. "I could use this, but I have nothing to shape it with or anything to heat the metal enough to morph the blade." He held the bar up, and the two sisters lost it.

"You carried that hunk of shit with you?" Oniks practically panted from laughter, nearly rolling to the floor from where she rested.

"You've got to be shiting me." Xanthe snickered, not nearly as out of breath as Oniks. "Okay okay, for real, why the hell are you carrying that hunk of metal around, you like gonna bash someone over the head with it?"

Feron scoffed at their reactions, shaking his head as they teased. He was beginning to tell there was more then just looks that defined them as siblings. They both seemed to share a rotten attitude and seemed to enjoy a bit of bullying. With a roll of his eyes he lifted the bar up.

"Yeah, starting with you." He huffed, plopping the metal bar down on the ground with a sigh. He wasn't sure what else he could do with it, and if the sisters insisted it was a horrid idea to keep carrying it around, then perhaps he should just leave it here. He could always buy a blade once they headed back to the tower.

The sisters shared a look, Oniks still trying to contain herself where as Xanthe finally caught on that perhaps they were picking at him a little too much. If he was expected to excel as a Guardian, they needed to be building him up, and not breaking him down. With a sigh, the eldest sister would reach forward to grab the piece of metal, tossing it up and catching it with ease.

"Perfect metal for a blade, actually. Light weight but sturdy." She tossed the metal at Oniks who snatched it out of the air with a scowl before it could collide with her chest. "Come on Supernova, do your 'heat' thing. Help him out a little?"

"You fucking kidding me?" Oniks scoffed as if it were the worst idea Xanthe ever came up with. "How are we even going to shape it? Let alone sharpen it?"

"My electric touch isn't just for the feel good, stupid." Xanthe would sneer, snapping her fingers to produce a bit of static between them. The blue light faded as quickly as it arrived, but she made her point.

"Lay off, bitch." Was Oniks's response before she finally obliged, turning her focus on the metal that rested in her hands. With a swift movement she pulled her cloak over her shoulders so that it draped over her and masked the light her hands would produce from any prying eyes in the distance. It was still enough to lightly illuminate the room around them, but it was not enough to give them away. Thankfully. By the time she flicked the cloak back to its rightful spot, the metal was glowing a bright orange.

"Fucking lower it before you get us spotted and killed you moron." Xanthe hissed, stepping forward to grasp at the end of the soon to be blade and sliding into an enclosed room to help hide the fact that they were inside.

Both Feron and Oniks shared a glance before immediately moving to follow, not trusting one another enough to be without another person to witness any potential problems. When they entered, they found Xanthe already running a current of electricity over the heated metal to both keep it hot, and shape it. Feron watched with obvious interest, while Oniks rested against the door frame to keep an eye out. It took some time, but eventually the knife was shaped perfectly, and Xanthe would hold her hand out as Ratch dropped something into her palm. She drug the blade across the object at different angles, shaping the sharp edge until she deemed it good. Several steps were taken toward Feron at this point, to which she spun her hand as if to tell him to turn around.

Confused, he merely did as asked. Within seconds the sound of ripping material and the tug around his shoulders had him nearly spinning away to see what she was doing. By this point she was already winding the material over the handle of the blade, having cut away a strip of his cloak to use as material.

"Sorry, needed something, and I sure as hell wasn't going to use mine. You'll find a better one eventually, promise." She offered a small smile before flipping the blade in her hand so that the hilt was aimed at him. "That should do it. Just make sure you don't lose that, because I will not be making you another one." She rolls her eyes and withdraws her hand the second he takes the blade.

"Er, thanks." He manages, stuffing the blade between his hip and belt. Without a sheath, it would sit like that until he could afford one. Just had to make sure he didn't accidentally stab himself or something equally embarrassing.

"Don't mention it. Really, don't." Xanthe would turn to her sister before nodding slightly to the both of them as if to say she had something to say. "There will be fire guard, we cannot afford the loss of our light over missing a few hours of sleep. One of us will be awake at all times. I will take the first shift." Xanthe would mutter, pulling a beautiful sniper rifle from her back and heading for the exit. "Oniks, you have next shift, Feron you are afterwards. I will wake you when it is time. Get settled." She would huff, exiting the building and hauling herself to the roof.

Feron could hear the foot steps above them, listening carefully as Xanthe shuffled around to get comfortable in her watch. Movement from the edge of the door caught his attention, and he would watch as Oniks slipped further into the room.

"Alright newbie. You sleep on that side, and I'll sleep on this side. If you snore, I'm gonna shove a rock in your mouth and hope you suffocate and die so I don't have to listen to it." She offered an eerie smile before laughing and plopping herself into the corner furthest from the door, angled so that she could see outside of it.

"I- uh alright sure. I don't recall snoring, then again I don't recall a lot of things." He responds as he shifts into the opposite corner, pushing a few rocks out-of-the-way so that he didn't have sore spots when he woke. Oniks is out within seconds, he can hear her breaths deepen and watch as her head falls forward, chin practically resting on her chest. It takes him a little while longer before he starts to drift off, the fear of either her catching him snoring and following through with her threat, as well as his nightmares, haunting him. Within the hour, his own breathing deepens and he falls into a dark sea of dreams.


End file.
